Elesa
Elesa is Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's gym of the Unova region. This gym will be the fourth to be challenged by the player. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Bolt Badge if defeated. Her first appearance was in Pokémon Black and White. She is also a fashion model, besides being a gym leader. Appearance Elesa has blue eyes and short blonde hair. In Black & White, she wears red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides, a yellow jacket, an black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. In Black 2 and White 2, Elesa has new headphones, black hair, and a new outfit. She now wears a blue and yellow top and matching short-shorts, with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and slippers, one red and one blue. Her entire stomach is exposed, save for a white hexagonal piece connecting her top and shorts. Personality Biography Games Black and White In the games, after the player exits the Pokémon Musical for the first time, Bianca's father confronts her and tells her to go home with him. However, Elesa steps in and convinces Bianca's father to let Bianca continue her journey. This makes Bianca admire Elesa and makes her want to be a model just like her. She then tells the player she's waiting in the gym for him/her. After defeating her, she goes out to Route 5 and contacts Clay, telling him to bring the Drawbridge down. When it does come down, she wishes the player good luck and returns to the gym. She next appears along with the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, and battles the Seven Sages, allowing the player to continue. For the rest of the game, she can be found in her gym. Black 2 and White 2 In Black and White 2, she has changed looks, dying her hair black and wearing more revealing outfit. Her Gym is themed after a catwalk. Through the Memory Link it is revealed she's good friends with Skyla and wanted to practice making jokes, in a way to break the image of a serious person that everybody believes her to be, which upsets her. She throws bad puns which Skyla points out, but Elesa says that by doing so, people will poke fun at her and allow a new approach. Skyla thinks such way is old fashioned and should take it with ease. The two then agree to have a Pokémon Battle and Elesa asks Skyla to not call her "Shirley", hinting it to be her true name (and referencing the movie "Airplane!" in the process). Manga Anime Season 15: Rival Destines The gang meets Elesa in the Nimbasa Amusement Park in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. She has a fondness for Electric-type Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu. She is also a fashion model, surrounded by an entourage of fans. For a supermodel, she also happens to be wise, as shown when she was settling an argument between Bianca and her dad. She not only suggested that Ash battle her, but also volunteered to be the judge of their battle. She has also proven to be a tough battler, giving Bianca a run for her money with just her Zebstrika. Ash was much tougher than Bianca was in his Gym Battle with Elesa in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, managing to knock out her Zebstrika with his Palpitoad. However, her Emolga was more than a match for him and Snivy, but not Pikachu. Her toughest Pokémon, Tynamo, was her last hope, but not even it was a match for Pikachu, which gave Ash the win and his fourth badge. Elesa reappeared in flashbacks in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Though Cilan tried his best to cosplay as her it wasn't good enough for Mile to give him a passing grade. She reappeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times! when she was shown in various outfits. Sprites Pokémon Games Black and White Black 2 and White 2 ;Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= |-| ;Electric-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Anime Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is シャイニング　ビューティ / Shainingu Byuutei. "Shining Beauty". *Her name is based on the English name Alyssa and the attribute she uses, Electric, while her Japanese name (Kamitsure) have the word Kami which come from the word Kaminari, Kaminari means Lightning in Japanese, this is because she is an Electric-type gym leader. *She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge, Wattson and Clemont are male). *She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. *In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. *She and Whitney both had their debut episodes as season premieres. *She was one of the few Gym Leaders to have been seen battling one of Ash's rivals. Another includes Gary battling Giovanni and Dawn battling Maylene. Gallery Elesa.png‎|Elesa in Pokémon Black and White Elesa anime.png|Elesa in the Anime elesa001.jpg|Elesa in a formal party dress. elesa002.jpg|This look is for those who wish to have a nice stroll in the park. BW051.png|This outfit works wonders for any country club meeting. Elesa_Outfit_4.jpg|And this look is for something more casual. elesa003.jpg elesa026a.jpg elesa026b.jpg Elesa026c.jpg elesa026d.jpg Ash_vs._Elesa.png|Elesa throwing Ash off his game. Elesa_anime4.png|Let her shine! Elesa_Outfit_6.jpg|Elesa on a magazine cover. Bianca vs. Elesa.png|Elesa vs. Bianca Elesa in pokemon black and white 2.jpg|Elesa in Black 2 and White 2, as seen in the animated trailer. Elesa.jpg BW34876_8236.jpg|After the battle is over Elesa sparkles.png|Elesa is sprakling her fans, and even Ash Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Characters from Unova